


Él sí que es valiente

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Dracothon, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los niños Potter y sus primos descubren que hay valentías y "valentías" y que algunas son realmente asombrosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Él sí que es valiente

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Yo sólo pongo las ganas de contar un relato distinto esta vez...  
> Publicado originalmente: Comunidad Dracothon Livejournal.

 

Los chicos Potter y sus primos estaban escandalizados oyendo los gritos proveniente de la habitación del matrimonio. Ginevra parecía haber olvidado completamente la existencia de hechizos silenciadores. James se aclaró la garganta y decidió invitar al pequeño grupo al jardín. En silencio cada uno fue tras el muchacho. Rose intentó iniciar una conversación con Lily acerca de las nuevas diademas autocombinables con distintos prendas y colores. Pero fue Albus quien hizo jadear al grupito sentado bajo el sol de la siesta.

\- Creo que debo pedirle disculpas a Scorpius...

El tono utilizado por el chico logró que todos le prestaran atención y casi olvidaran el huracán de gritos proveniente de la casa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué le has hecho a Malfoy para disculparte de nada? -Preguntó curioso James- Pensé que tú y esa pequeña serpiente eran carne y uña...

\- ¡Que no le digas así...! ¿O piensas lo mismo de mí por ser su compañero de cuarto?

-¡Chicos tenían que ser...! Contesta Al y déjate de dar vueltas -La voz de Rose no admitía réplicas y la mirada que le echó a su primo mayor le dejó callado también.

\- Es que... ¿Recuerdan ese trabajo sobre las familias de cada quien? Bueno, nosotros lo hicimos juntos y a la hora de describir a nuestros padres discutimos hasta no hablarnos por varios días...

\- Ok, Al eso es normal... O lo era... Ya me entiendes... Tu papá y el suyo eran de bandos opuestos y...

\- No, Rose. La discusión empezó porque yo dije que nis padres eran de las personas más valientes del Mundo Mágico con diferencia por sobre muchos otros magos de su generación.

-Pero es cierto ¿No? -Intervino el coloradito hijo de Hermione.

\- En parte, Hugo. El caso es que él argumentó a favor de la importacia de sobrevivir y que su papá demostró la valentía de hacerlo a pesar de todo... Y yo... yo... fuí poco generoso, porque seamos honestos, lo que hizo el señor Malfoy es lo lógico...

\- Para un Slytherin cobarde querrás decir -interrumpió James. La mirada de serpiente a punto de atacar que le dedicó su hermano hizo que callara lo que aún le quedaba en la cabeza.

\- Hasta ahí todo bien Al... ¿Pero qué rayos tiene eso que ver con la disculpa que le debes a Scorpius y ésto...? -cuestionó una muy curiosa Rose.

\- Es que Draco Malfoy se ha enfrentado a todo por estar junto a papá y ambos son felices y...

\- ¡Por todos los malditos magos Al! Di lo que tengas que decir de una vez.

-¿Se imaginan el enfrentamiento con mamá en modo "brujizzilla"?

Los ojos de todos se abrieron al máximo y cada uno pensó en Draco Malfoy... él sí que era valiente.

  
[   
](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=reto03premio-fic.png)   



End file.
